Uptown Girl
Uptown Girl ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der dritten Staffel, Love Side Story, und wird von Nick, Sebastian und Thad mit den Dalton Academy Warblers gesungen. Als Blaine die Dalton Academy besucht, um seine ehemaligen Mitschüler zum Schulmusical "West Side Story" der McKinley einzuladen, läuft er an dem Proberaum vorbei, als die Warblers gerade diesen Song einüben. Sie bemerken Blaine und laden ihn ein mitzutanzen. Außerdem sieht man das erste Mal einen Lehrer der Dalton, in diesem Fall eine Französischlehrerin. Sie hört die Warblers und bittet sie ruhiger zu sein, worauf sie den Song an sie richten. Das Original stammt von Billy Joel aus seinem neunten Album "An Innocent Man" aus dem Jahr 1983. Charts Lyrics Warblers: Oooooh... Nick mit den Warblers harmonierend: Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world I bet she never had a backstreet guy I bet her mama never told her why I'm gonna try for an Uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am And when she knows what She wants from her ti-i-i-me And when she wakes up And makes up her mi-i-i-nd Sebastian: She'll see I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an Nick und Sebastian mit den Warblers harmonierend: Uptown girl Nick mit den Warblers harmonierend: You know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired with her high class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice Warblers: Oooh... Nick mit den Warblers harmonierend: Uptown girl You know I can't afford to buy her pearls But maybe someday when my ship comes in She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win And when she's walking She's looking so fi-i-i-ne Sebastian: And when she's talking She'll say that she's mi-i-i-ne Thad: She'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an Nick mit den Warblers harmonierend: Uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can Thad: And now she's looking for a downtown man Nick: That's what I am Warblers: Oooh... Nick mit den Warblers: Uptown girl She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) With an uptown girl My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) With an uptown girl Trivia *Mit drei hatte dieser Warblers-Song die meisten Solisten. *Der Song ist Sebastians erster in der Serie und zeitgleich sein erster Auftritt. *Der Song war in der Woche, in der er veröffentlicht wurde, der Nummer Eins Glee-Song auf iTunes. *''Uptown Girl'' (die Stimmführung) ist der meist gespielte Song auf Curt Megas (Nick) iTunes, weil er sicher gehen wollte, dass er ihn vorwärts und rückwärts exakt kennt. Quelle *In der Serie kam das "oooh oooh"-Thema nur einmal vor, während es auf dem Album zweimal gesungen wurde. Vermutlich wurde es aus Zeitgründen in der Serie weggelassen. *Das ist der erste Warblers-Song, der komplett von den richtigen Schauspielern gesungen wurde. In der zweiten Staffel wurden die Hintergrundstimmen von den Tufts Beelzebubs gesungen. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass Nick und Thad singen und das einzige Mal, dass sie ein Solo haben. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Sebastian Smythe